


Little Things

by Katie (katieandsav)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Schmoop, dean being sentimental, katie's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieandsav/pseuds/Katie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the small things about Cas that Dean loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

It was the small things about Cas that Dean loved.

Sure, the whole pulling Dean out of Perdition thing was helpful, but that wasn’t what made Dean’s heart swell with fondness when he saw Cas.

It was stuff like how, when it was cold out, Cas would steal one of Dean’s jackets and snuggle into it as if it was a duvet, even though Dean was less than half a size bigger than him.

Like the way Cas could never seem to tie his tie right; the way he looked personally offended when the Drive-Thru guy accidentally left pickles on his burger.

Or the way Cas’d sometimes pull back from their kisses for a couple moments—gently, as if he was worried he might offend Dean—and gaze at the hunter with a look of what could only be described as awe in his blue eyes.

The way he’d tack Dean’s name onto the ends of his sentences, like he enjoyed the taste of the word as it rolled off his tongue without a second thought; the way he’d whisper the words “I love you” like a prayer.

That last one, Dean had a particular affection for. Cas seemed to like to tell Dean he loved him—as thanks when Dean brought him a snack, a plea to stay in bed when Dean told him to get up because, goddammit, it was already noon. A breathless half-chant when they clutched each other, limbs entangled and fingers in each other’s hair as they kissed, and kissed, and kissed.

But whether light and playful or hushed and gasped, Cas’ “I love you”s were always a promise—a promise Dean accepted and returned when he told Cas he loved him, too, every single time.

So, yeah, the big things were okay—Dean never said they weren’t. It was kinda awesome to be told he was worth dying for, even if he’d never let Cas actually follow up on that offer.

But it was the small things—the little quirks and habits—that made Dean love Cas the most.


End file.
